finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Atomos (creature)
.]] '''Atomos' , also known as Atmos, is a recurring creature that has appeared as a summon, boss, and story element in various Final Fantasy games after debuting in Final Fantasy V. It has two signature attacks: When faced as a boss, its Wormhole can remove a character from battle; as a summon, its G-Force 199 attack deals fractional damage on the target's HP. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Atomos is an optional boss appearing in the ''Dawn of Souls, Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary and iOS versions. It can be found in the Lifespring Grotto. When using Wormhole, it attacks for regular damage. The character is sucked into the portal in Atomos and falls from the top of the screen back to their place. It may also instantly kill a character. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Atomos (also called Atmos) is a boss fought in the Depths of the True Moon, where it has created a maze that plays with space and time. Final Fantasy V Atomos's first appearance, as a boss guarding the Barrier Tower outside of Castle Exdeath. It is famous for being a rather difficult enemy, as it uses Comet, often knocking out a character with one hit, followed by sucking them in with gravity until he uses Wormhole, removing the character from battle altogether. Final Fantasy IX :''See the summon sequence here. After having Atomos extracted from Princess Garnet, Queen Brahne summons it to attack the city of Lindblum to force its surrender. Atomos towers over the city and decimates it by sucking in rubble and people, soldiers, black mages and civilians alike. Dagger can learn to summon Atomos through the Amethyst item for 25 AP. G-Force 199 induces an effect similar to Demi, inflicting percentage-based damage to all enemies, to a maximum of 9,999. The damage of the attack is worked out as follows and is based on the number of Amethysts in the player's inventory. Atomos summon attack will not work against bosses. Atomos deals damage equal to a percentage based on its Attack power. Before Dagger has her eidolons extracted, Atomos costs 128 MP to summon, but after re-acquiring it, it costs 32 MP. Full animation damage calculation: : + Amethyst) * Target's Max HP) / 100 Half animation damage calculation: : Damage = [+ Amethyst) * Target's Max HP) / 100 * 2) / 3] Summoning Atomos earns the Bringing Down The House achievement in the mobile and Steam versions. File:FFIX Atomos.png|Atomos. FFIX Atomos.jpg|Concept artwork. Atomos FFIX Art 2.jpg|Concept artwork. Atomos FFIX Art 3.jpg|Concept artwork. FFIX PC Siege of Lindblum 11.png|Atomos in an FMV. ''Final Fantasy XI Atomos, also known as the Distorter of Time, is an avatar responsible for regulating reality by consuming unnecessary objects and events. It deposits these in the Threshold, an interdimensional space. Atomos consists of a main body, which resembles a vast circular mouth with rows of teeth like that of a snail, and its avatars of Cavernous Maws, which are closer to how Atomos traditionally looks in the series. The Cavernous Maws are prominent features of the ''Wings of the Goddess expansion. Atomos was later added as a summonable avatar that provides an instant effect of absorbing a buff from the enemy and giving it to party members within range. Similar to Odin/Alexander, it is a one-off effect, but unlike these two, Atomos does not require Astral Flow to be summoned. ;Story In the original history of Vana'diel, the Crystal War never ended. Its factions turned dark powers against each other and reduced the world to ruin. Saddened by these events, the Dawn Goddess Altana created the Cait Siths to awaken Atomos and manipulate it into devouring this tragic future so that a more peaceful one might take its place. The residents of the world of strife were not willing to be obliterated, however. The intervention of Atomos had created Cavernous Maws connecting past and future, which Lady Lilith and her companions employed in an effort to preserve their timeline. Agents of the Dawn Goddess, including Lilisette, were subsequently drawn back from the newly forged future to oppose them. Atomos, possessing no true consciousness and existing only to behold and devour, is impartial as these time-traveling parties' attempt to sway its course. During the conflict a rogue Cait Sith summons Atomos to defeat Altana's servants directly, but, like other conjured avatars, this manifestation is only a fraction of the Distorter itself. In the wake of the final confrontation between the opposed futures, Atomos judges both versions of history dispensable and attempts to ingest everything. Even the memories of Altana herself would be consumed and it proves too much for the Distorter to bear. It regurgitates both worlds and allows them to exist independently. Through the efforts of Lilisette and her companion, the rift between the worlds is sealed and the Cavernous Maws degrade into lifeless stone. ;Gallery Atomos FFXI Art.jpg|Concept art of Atomos. AtomosNPC.PNG.png|Primary "body" of Atomos, as seen in Walk of Echoes. Final Fantasy XII Airships from the Archadian Imperial Fleets are named after past summons in the series. A type of Archadian transport ships is named after Atomos. A mark named Atomos also appears at the Mosphoran Highwaste, but seems to have no relation whatsoever to this recurring creature. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Atomos is the Rank II Earth Flying summon. ''Final Fantasy XIII Atomos is a Pulse fal'Cie which serves as transportation. Final Fantasy XIV Atomos is a type of recurring Voidsent. It first appeared at certain Aetheryte camps as part of the Seventh Umbral Era events, as the rift between Hydaelyn and the void became wide enough to allow its passage. It is assumed to be the "Black Dooms" spoken of in the prophecy. Its design here is identical to that in ''Wings of the Goddess. When it appears, it will usually spawn powerful Voidsent imps and undead. Anyone who teleports to these camps puts themselves at mortal risk. If they die upon arrival, their Anima will be wasted as they will be forced to return to their home point. If their home point is at the Aetheryte, it can be difficult to leave without returning to the Inn. In patch 1.23b, this version of Atomos has spread to more areas. The locations it originally manifested at will now see it appear as a boss monster. More powerful Voidsent will appear to accompany this. If Atomos is defeated it will leave behind a Voidstone, which will grant any who examine it an Over-aspected Cluster, Crystals, or an effect that increases or slows their movement speed. Additionally, these particular Aetheryte crystals have turned orange and no longer cost Anima to teleport to, as Atomos drained all of their aether. In A Realm Reborn, Atomos appears as a boss in the the Labyrinth of the Ancients. Three instances of Atomos guard three separate paths through the tower, apparently bound in place by Allagan magitek, and they spawn a series of Voidsent which adventurers must confront before dealing with the Atomos. More Atomos appear in the World of Darkness, linked to a crystal known as "Atomos Prime." As before, the alliance must battle three of them separately to force them to drain the life force from Atomos Prime. In Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, a shrunken pale "Atrophied Atomos" can be crafted by alchemists as a minion. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Atomos is a summon triggered by being struck with an HP attack. He creates a black hole above the summoner's Bravery meter. For a limited period, any time the summoner is struck by an HP attack Atomos will drain the attacker's Bravery points into the summoner's. The artwork used for summon is from Final Fantasy IX and it can be obtained in the second stage of the Distant Glory - Heroes storyline. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Atomos is a summonstone with the same function as in the first ''Dissidia. It can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 80 KP. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB G-Force 199 - Garnet SSR.png|G-Force 199 (SSR). FFAB G-Force 199 - Garnet SSR+.png|G-Force 199 (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB G-Force 199 - Garnet Legend SSR.png|G-Force 199 (SSR). FFAB G-Force 199 - Garnet Legend SSR+.png|G-Force 199 (SSR+). Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Both the ''Final Fantasy V and Final Fantasy IX versions of the Atomos appear as bosses. The Final Fantasy V version can be fought by default in the Barrier Tower realm story dungeon and appears as a boss in certain event dungeons. Two variants of the Final Fantasy IX version of Atomos have appeared as bosses. Atomos first appeared as the Phase 4 boss during the The Five Dooms limited time event inside the "Gaping Maw", with each version of the boss increasing in difficulty depending on which rank of the boss was fought. A more difficult version of the boss known as Atomos (Nightmare) can be fought in the Dervish Record Nightmare dungeon, serving as the final challenge to obtain the Dervish Record item. In addition, the Final Fantasy IX version of Atomos was set to appear as a Summoning ability, but does not appear in the final product. Due to it never being implemented into the game, Atomos's summon ability does not have a proper name. Its summon animation hints at the possibility that the attack was meant to deal gravity damage to the enemy party. Though a regular boss, the Final Fantasy V incarnation of Atomos retains the ability to incapacitate a character with its Wormhole. Should it attempt to draw a unit in with Doom of Atomos, the target will have a Doom counter overhead. Fortunately, unlike ordinary Doom status, it can be countered with Esuna. Otherwise, a unit afflicted will count as a KO when time expires. Rather than waste precious charges of Esuna, it is better to keep the offense going with break attacks and high magic. Speed, therefore, is the order of the day. ;Strategy (IX) Atomos in its Ultimate form should not be taken lightly, It begins by placing a Doom counter on the entire party, then attacks with various Gravity magics as well as the occasional physical or magic strike. Protectga + Shellga + Stoneskin II (Y'shtola) or Sentinel's Grimoire (Keeper) will help buffer the lesser strikes, but the Gravity attacks that deal a fixed-percentage damage based on Max HP have no countermeasures available. Use two support characters to break down its stats with Breakdown skills, then hit hard and fast with Overstrikes and combo attacks. It will not be an easy feat, but it will be worth the trouble. FFRK Atomos FFV.png|''Final Fantasy V'' boss version. FFRK Atomos FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' boss version. File:FFRK Ultimate+ Atomos FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' Ultimate+ boss version. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Atomos is a major enemy, along with a lesser counterpart, the Subatomos. These creatures often begin as Earth-elemental, but can shift their base element every few rounds. Atomos seldom attack physically, thus focusing on magic. They frequently open with a Stone series spell aimed at the current player. If not broken before their next round, Atomos will draw in elemental energy to turn the field in their favor, driving against both earth and wind in an attempt to stymie their foes. It is in this process that they also alter their element toward Ice or Fire. MFF Atomos.jpg|Rarity 2 card. Final Fantasy: Unlimited Atomos is a summon. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the colored bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Atomos is: *The light that brings tears to all, Storm Blue! *Absorbing all colors back where they came, Acid Gray! *Collapsing into an infinite darkness, Silent Black! Followed by saying: "Descend now! Summoned Creature! Atomos!" In the English audio version, the Soil Charge Triad was changed to: *The fury that levels everything to the ground, Storm Blue! *The essence that erases all color, Ash Gray! *The spirit that drops into infinite darkness, Silent Black! Followed by saying: "Emerge! I summon you! Atomos!" Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Atomos appears as a trading card in its ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy XI forms. As a reference to its Final Fantasy XI incarnation, a Cait Sith card from the same game has "Summon Atomos" as its ability. Atomos XI TCG.png|Atomos from Final Fantasy XI. Atomos TCG.png|Atomos from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Fortune Street In ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, Atomos also appears as a card. Its ability is to select one character's location and group on that place. Etymology References Category:Recurring enemies Category:Recurring summons